martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Chu Heavenly Clan
History The Chu Celestial Clan is the Overlord of an Upper Realm and their clan have very pure Heaven class Bloodline. As the Overlord of an Upper Realm they have under their Command many Ordinary Realms although this is the case the only named one so far is Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm. Chu Yetian Hong is the Old Ancestor Level Character who led the Clan from Overlord of the Holy Land of Martialism into Beyond the Heavens and allowed the Clan to become Overlord of an Ordinary Realm then after leading an expedition into the Upper Realm allowed the Clan to get their current position as an Overlord of an Upper Realm. The juniors of the Chu Celestial Clan are sent to Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm to prove themselves. Once they arrive there, there are many challenges they can choose to complete. They each must complete a task and once they have done this they can then return to the Clan. There are tasks that are more difficult than others the most difficult amongst them is the task to eliminate the Infant Soul Sect which no junior has been able to do as they have True Immortal Realm Cultivators. This is the task that Chu Fengs father set him in order for Chu Feng to show that he was not worthless to the Clan and to prove himself. The Clan perceives Chu Feng to be useless because when he was born like all juniors of the Clan his talent was tested but the results showed he did not have the Heaven Class Bloodline and when his Father asked for the test to be redone he was refused so his Father felt that the test was rigged and in his rage he started a slaughter of the crowd which included many powerful rival clans and sects so when the Chu Celestial Clan managed to restrain Chu Xuanyuan in order to calm those Clans and Sects the Father and Son were banished and chu Feng's Father was forced to declare that Chu Feng had died. The Clan use a test of Willpower which is essential in the cultivation using the Heavenly Thunder Bloodline and the test is called the 9 Heavenly Thunder Stage all juniors can step onto the Second Level with the majority stepping onto the Third Level. Only 20% step onto the Fourth Level and only 10% step onto the Fifth Level and stepping onto the Sixth will mean they will get key training by the Clan. Stepping onto the Seventh Level will be called Peerless Talent as that is the Level the current Patriarch of the Family arrived at. As for the Eighth Level only the Chu Celestial Clans Old Ancestor stepped onto it. The Ninth Level only two people have ever stepped onto it: Chu Xuanyuan (Chu Feng's Father) and Chu Hanxian (Chu Feng's Grandfather), as for Chu Feng when he took the test he was able to put one foot on the Tenth Level. 9 Heavenly Thunder Stage First Level (100%) * Second Level (100%) * Third Level (Majority, +50%) * Fourth Level (20%) * Fifth Level (10%) * Sixth Level (Very few, Key Talent) * Seventh Level (Patriatch Level Talent) * Eight Level * Chu Yetian Hong Ninth Level * Chu Xuanyuan * Chu Hanxian Tenth Level * Chu Feng Category:Families Category:Organizations